A Sailor Moon Halloween
by Angel Acetylcholine
Summary: It's my first romance story UsagixMamoru. And it's Halloween. There's two things Mamo wants to do. Scare Usagi and fall in love with her. R&R, flames for marshmallows. !COMPLETE!
1. The Prelude

A Bunny's Halloween

By Scarlet Starlet of the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Starbucks, or my fave Starbucks coffee, the Caramel Macchiado (LOVE it!)

A/N: This is my first romance/humor ficcy for Sailor Moon! So don't flame and tell me it's cheesy...

Ok, so here I go!!!

"Usagi-chan, come on!"

"I can't leave the house without my charms, Mamoru!"

"Fine, then put on the charms and let's go!"

Usagi was supposed to be going to a party at Rei's. Mamoru checked his watch. Five past seven. She was going to be late and he was the ride.

Usagi bustled downstairs in her thousand charms.

Mamoru sighed. "You're going to a party. You don't need all those on."

"Fine." His bunny went back upstairs to put away some of her charms.

_Sometimes I wonder if I should be her father instead of her lover, _thought Mamoru.

"Is it okay to come out?" The almost-charmless Usagi wailed.

"Yes, Usako." Mamoru sighed.

"Are there any ghosts or anything?"

"Yes, and they're saying, 'Boo.'". Mamoru said sarcastically, taking a sip of his Starbucks Caramel Macchiado.

"Really, are there any or not," Usagi said, detecting his sarcasm instantly.

"Would I lie to you?" Mamoru questioned.

"Ok, I'm coming."

Mamoru sighed. "The things I do for love...oh, the things I do for love."

Usagi came down the stairs. "Ok, so this is the one that repels vampires," she said, holding up the garlic, "And the astrological signs give me good luck!"

"Great," Mamoru replied, "Now let's go."

They got into Mamoru's black Mercedes, and made out for Rei's temple which for this special occasion, was made haunted.

Mamoru hated Halloween. He wasn't in the Halloween spirit, if you will. No, in fact, on this Halloween, he was wearing a suit, with a tie that was tied to the almost-fatal-point.

His wife-to-be was wearing the cutest costume he could withstand. Ah, to him he was beautiful. His bunny. His short-skirted, drooping-neckline sexy bunny. And he loved her. It gave his heart (and some other parts of his body) great joy to see her pick out the costume with glee. But he still was the Scrooge of Halloween. He took the last sip of his Caramel Macchiato, enjoying its caramely flavor as he pulled into the Tsukino Residence, knowing what he must do...

Scare Usagi. He knew she was going to come home a little buzzed and that's when he'd get her. Oh, yeah, he'd score it BIG. He remembered shopping for Usagi's costume, but while she was looking at the bunny costume, he was eyeing the mask.

Oh, yes, the mask. The face? It was a man with a knife through his eye. But it was scary. And that was his goal. He meandered through the costume section, staying away from Usagi, trying to find a corresponding costume. And that's when it hit him. Convict. Oh, yes, that would be a great costume to go with that. A convict.

He had purchased both costumes and put them in the far back of the trunk, unseen to Usagi's eyes. His phone started vibrating and singing. "Not another call from Sprint. I KNOW I'm over my minutes..." He muttered, taking out his black Razr. "It's Usagi," he said, and picked it up.

"CHIBA MAMORU-CHAN!!!" She yelled so loudly in the phone that he held it from his ears, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FIVE MINUTES FOR YOU TO GET OUT HERE AND LOOK AT ME IN THE COSTUME!! COME ON!"

"Ok, patience, honey," The embarrased Mamoru replied, knowing several stares would have already been attracted at Usagi. "I'm coming."

And he was correct. More than several stares had been attracted.

But his stare was going to be at that costume. And the woman in it. And he stared, bug-eyed at the provocative form of Usagi. And she giggled. Just giggled at his bug-eyed stare. "Not until we get married, honey," she whispered into his ear. Mamoru sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, a little let down.

"Oh, come on, I let you down gently." Usagi said, and went back into the dressing room.

Mamoru snapped out of his lusting state. "Oh, man. Oh, man, oh man, oh, MAN."

Ok, that's the end of Chapter One. I know, for my Christian peeps, kinda "in the world," I knew when I wrote this. Ok, so I guess I'll talk to you with the next chappie. And I'll be extra careful to update like I should with Senshi in School. I will. EVENTUALLY!!!


	2. The Scaring

Chapter Two Of A Sailor Moon Halloween

By Scarlet Starlet of the Wind

A/N: Okay, I know, REALLY late, but hey, I had schoolwork that I had to get done that was WAAAY more important than this ficcy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any jazzy ringtones. Or Maxwell Coffee which is briefly mentioned.

It was nine-o-clock when Mamoru's classic jazzy ringtone played. He opened his flip phone. "Usagi," he said, pressing the green call button.

"Usagi, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Usagi replied. By her voice he could tell she was a little drunk. He was ready to strike.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

He turned off the television, which was of course turned onto the News Channel, grabbed his keys, shoving them in his pocket, ran upstairs to the bedroom to make sure the costume and mask were out of sight, and got in his Mercedes. The moon shone, lighting the way before Mamoru clicked his headlights on. He put the car in reverse, pulling out of the driveway, driving towards Rei's temple.

Deep inside himself, he couldn't wait to see his sexy bunny again. He couldn't wait to see her frightened at his little jig. They had seen many a monster in the Sailor Moon days and she had not been scared. But tonight would be the night.

He pulled again into Rei's temple. _I wonder what they've done this time, _Mamoru thought, _I hope they didn't trash the place or else Rei will have their heads mounted on the walls by sundown tomorrow. _He walked in to see the senshi dancing to the last song together, before laughing and calling it a night. He turned to see Seiya standing against the wall. "Hey, Seiya," Mamoru called.

"Hey, Mamoru! Long time, no see!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to pick up the rest of the Senshi. I heard your little plan."

"Yeah, because I told you."

Seiya sweatdropped. "Well, that means I heard about it."

"You're still the same dumb Seiya."

"And you're still the same dumb Mamoru."

Some time passed, and the last song turned into three. He stared at his bunny the whole time, eyeing her dirty dancing. He turned to Seiya, who was doing the same thing.

"Seiya, will you stop looking at my girlfriend?" Seiya kept staring. "Seiya?! SEIYA?!" Mamoru hit Seiya in the back of the head. The music was too loud for the girls to even notice.

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're looking at my girlfriend, punk!"

"Ya wanna go?"

"Oh, you bet I wanna -"

The music stopped. The end of the song had come about. Mamoru's bunny came up to him. "Ready to go," she asked, just a little more than buzzed.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay." Usagi said, "Bye, Seiya."

"Don't talk to him, sweetie."

"What?"

Mamoru sweatdropped. "Nothing, nothing..."

Mamoru wrapped his left arm around Usagi's waist. "Let's go." He walked away, holding his drunken Usagi, helping her walk. He got into the car, and put the keys in the ignition, driving away into the brisk Halloween night. The stars shone above them as they drove the speed limit, Mamoru hurrying to get home. The street whizzed by as Usagi looked out the window, dreaming.

Finally, they arrived at the Chiba residence, pulling into their driveway, opening the garage. When the car was turned off, it seemed to sigh and fall gently to sleep. Usagi opened the door, stumbling out of the car. Mamoru ran over to help her but chucked that idea and picked her up. Usagi giggled as the two burst into the house's kitchen, Usagi still in her costume. He twirled her around, and set her down on the floor.

"I'll brew you some coffee," Mamoru said, "It'll help you sober up."

"Okay," Usagi said, and sat in a chair.

He took out the coffee tin, labled Maxwell Coffee, and also took out a filter and a coffee scooper. With Usagi carefully observing him, he scooped the coffee grains into the filter. Removing the clear glass coffee pot, he rinsed away the old coffee with tap water and filled it up halfway with the same substance, pouring it into the sleek black coffeemaker. He placed the filter in its place and turned it on. The coffee maker made a brewing noise and began its cycle.

"I'm going to go upstairs and...change," Mamoru said slyly. Usagi thought this meant his underwear and his six-pack chest, so she nodded with the same expression, watching him go upstairs. She sat back, listening to the brewing of the coffee maker, hearing the steps of Mamoru as he fumbled around upstairs.

He rummaged through the closet and found it. The mask and the costume. He smiled, his plot rushing through his head. He threw his black blazer in the closet, undonned his red tie and unbuttoned his shirt hastily, throwing the clothes in the closet and donning the convict costume's shirt. He did the same with his pants, and replaced them with the black-and-white striped pants of the costume. He slid the mask over his head, giving him a terrifying look. He cackled like Beryl, wondering if she would appear and ask if he had finally lost it. He had never been so excited about anything in his life, even as a child he was the same boring Mamoru.

He snuck downstairs, coffee well done. "Usagi," he called in an unbelievable deep voice in the hallway. He snickered some more.

"What? What do you want?" The buzzed Usagi asked just a little scared.

"I am the ghost of Halloween past..." Mamoru said, in the same fake voice.

"Really?!" Usagi yelped, "I'm calling the cops!"

"Don't call the cops," Mamoru's deep voice said, sneaking deeper into the hallway, hiding behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, "Or else I'll haunt you forever..."

"Oh, no!" Usagi yelped.

Mamoru snickered. Now was the time. He jumped out into the kitchen in plain sight of Usagi who stared, with widened, frightened eyes.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Usagi screamed in a high-pitched voice until she saw this alleged "ghost of Halloween past" having a laughing fit. "Mamoru!!" She yelled at him. Usagi sighed. "Give me a cup of coffee, 'ghost of Halloween past.'"

Mamoru was still snickering, as he poured her a cup of coffee, and gave it to her. As soon as he handed it off, he stood there laughing, bent over, and Usagi playfully slapped him on the head. "Don't do that again," Usagi yelled, "Especially when I'm drunk!" She noticed Mamoru was still laughing. "Next Halloween, I'll get you..."

Okay, so how'd you like the late Sailor Moon Halloween? Not late as in "dead," but it is pretty late for Halloween. At least it's here...

Okay, so maybe I'll write the next part of when Usagi'll get Mamoru. I'll have to come up with an idea.

Thanks for reading it, no matter how late it may be!!!


End file.
